


Integrity

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Tried to kill a man's integrity and ended up slaughtering my own.





	Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Integrity   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Category: Slash, Drama, Episode Related   
Fandom: West Wing   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Jed/Leo   
Spoilers: "Isaac and Ishmael"   
Series: None   
Summary: "Tried to kill a man's integrity and ended up slaughtering my own."   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They're Aaron's. They're not mine.  
Author's Notes: Third story inspired by "Isaac and Ishmael". 

**Integrity By Perpetual Motion**

"How'd you spend your evening?"

"In a cold, dank bunker under the ground."

"Sounds lovely."

"Time of my life. What'd you do?"

"Tried to kill a man's integrity and ended up slaughtering my own."

"What happened?"

"While you were enjoying time in a cold, dank bunker I was giving the third-degree to one of our computer guys because his name was the same as one given to us bya man who made a bomb threat at LaGuardia."

"He innocent?"

"Of everything except being Arab-American. Hell, He was even *born* here, Jed, and I still had to knock him around."

"How'd he respond?"

"He very eloquently pointed out I was an ass."

"And?"

"I agreed with him. Then apologized and stammered and congratulated him on being back at his desk."

"How do you feel now?"

"Like shit."

"Want to go to bed and let me hold you?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, then."


End file.
